1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to assemblies for mixing and applying two or more components. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a spray tip for use with an applicator assembly, wherein the spray tip is capable self-clearing.
2. Background of Related Art
Applicator assemblies for dispensing two or more components are known. In the medical device field, such assemblies are typically used for applying bioadhesives, polymers and other synthetic material used in wound closure. Because of the reactant nature of the components used to foul the bioadhesive, mixing of the components does not occur until the solution is ready to be applied. Mixing of the components too soon before application may result in premature hardening of the mixture, thereby making application of the solution impossible. Thus, in known applicator assemblies, the two or more components are maintained separately until just prior to application. The applicator assemblies include one or more mixing means for mixing the two or more solutions prior to application. The mixing means may be passive, i.e., spiral configuration in the tubing, or instead may be active, i.e., mixing blade or impeller. Once mixed, the solution may be applied through a needle-like output or may instead be ejected through a spray assembly. Thorough mixing of the two or more components prior to application is important to ensure that the solution will perform as intended.
Intermittent use of an applicator assembly, as may be required during a procedure, tends to clog the outlet of the applicator tip. As a result, most applicator assemblies are provided with a number of replacement tips for when clogging of the tip occurs. Replacing clogged applicator tips interrupts the flow of a procedure, is time consuming and is an added expense.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an applicator tip that is capable of self-clearing.